


Medication

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Medication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: The medbay didn't order your medication, Armitage Hux takes it into his own hands





	Medication

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2568  
> I hope you all enjoy!

You hated this feeling. It had been so long since the suffocating dread had settled around your lungs. It was hard to breathe; every breath took so much energy to get. It was days like these where you wished you had never survived your first mission. Days like these that you wished you could just stop existing.  
Your energy was wasted on trying to shower, or forcing yourself to eat. You slept for hours, never once even bothering to send a message out to the general that you were unable to make it to your station. You couldn’t bare thinking of the disappointed reply he would give you. You hated disappointing people. You were good at your job, you took on an extra work load quite often. Everyone thought that you were just an overachiever, but stars know it was because you were subconsciously making up for days like today.  
You had known that your medication was getting low, something you tried to avoid at all costs. It was the only thing that could keep you functioning for your work and life. The small orange pills had started to dwindle, you counted every day, begging for the bottle to refill itself as you took the final one, downing it with a small sip of water. You had placed your order with the medics halfway through the month, like you always had. It had been something you marked in your datapad to do, that way the newest order of your medication would arrive when you had two days worth of pills left.   
They didn’t arrive this time. You checked with the medical droids, and you were told that the order hadn’t been placed. You knew right then, that you were in for a long few days. It typically took two weeks for the order to come in. You didn’t have two weeks. You needed to be at work. Hux would kill you if you didn’t come in to work. You had never told him about your depression, or your anxiety for that matter. You were always so put together, and even when you shared his room for a night, you took your pill discreetly. You didn’t want him to ever think differently of you. Hux was so well adjusted to life, he never faltered from his position’s requirements. You didn’t want him to know that you were only functioning and good at your job because of some stupid little pill.  
The first day without the medication, you were able to get to work. You clocked in only moments late, but Hux didn’t notice. You struggled through the day, feeling your energy draining the more you looked at the files you were supposed to be working on. You left when your shift was over, strange to most people who were working later than you. You always stayed late if you had a tough file to work with. Hux noticed this small detail. He especially noticed that you didn’t look up to him when you left like you usually did, and your station was cluttered, unlike the perfect order you usually kept it.   
The second day, you were assigned to help on a TIE fighter, fixing some of the control panels. You were almost a half an hour late, your hair tied back in a messy bun, the red rims starting under your eyes. You were drained already. When working on the control panel, you mixed up what you were doing, stumbling back when a wire threw sparks at you.  
“You okay?” One of the engineers asked.  
“Yeah” You say quietly.  
“Maybe you should go rest, you don’t look too great” He tells you, you nod, patting his shoulder before punching your number in the schedule pad.  
Hux got the notification directly on his datapad that you had left your shift early.  
The third day, you didn’t leave your small room. You attempted to, but you sat on the floor of the bathroom instead, the water from the shower head hitting the wall loudly, steaming up the bathroom for the first forty-five minutes before the water turned cold. You turned it off and laid on the floor, using the towel at a pillow.   
Hux got the notification that you didn’t show up for your shift.  
On the Fourth day, you didn’t have the energy to eat. You stayed in your small cot-like bed for the entire day. You ignored your greasy hair and your grumbling stomach. You fell asleep for the day.  
On the fifth day, you were still in bed. You knew you should alert the general that you wouldn’t be able to make it for your shift. But your datapad was across the room on the small table, and you were in bed. You weren’t able to get out from under your wool blanket.  
On the sixth day, your anxiety made an appearance. You hadn’t been to work in four days, and people had tried to knock on your door after you were an hour late for that day’s shift. You weren’t able to open the door or even call to tell them to leave you be.  
On the seventh day, it had been three days of not eating, two of not getting out of bed, and six since your last shower. Your skin felt grimy, your hair was oily to the touch. You hadn’t changed from your lounging clothes since the second day.   
On the eighth, Hux was beginning to worry. He was not one to feel a twinge in his heart that something might be wrong. He never worried when you avoided him for a few days, you weren’t together, you were simply occasional lovers. He hadn’t seen you at your station in six days.  
On the ninth day, Hux checked the data from your room. You bedroom door had not been open in a week, no food had been ordered to your bedroom, you hadn’t clocked into work and no one had heard from you. He overheard some officers talking about visiting your room with no answer.  
On the tenth day, Hux clocked out of his shift right on time. But, instead of doing his usual rounds before going to his living quarters, he b-lined for your room. Taking the twenty minute walk as quick as possible without seeming too worried. He passed Ren, not bothering with the wretched child. Hux reached your door, rapping three times against the hard metal of your door.   
“Y/n” Hux said, brows furrowing when he heard a small whimper from inside.  
He repeated your name, knocking again. When you didn’t answer, he pulls up the information to your room, finding the number code to open your door. He punches it in quickly with his long fingers, the door opening with a hiss.  
He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t what he saw before him. Your wool blanket was on the floor, half still on the bed. The window was covered by a black blanket, blocking out any light that could possibly get in, there were open packets of dehydrated snacks and a small bag of granola on the bedside table, an orange bottle rested on the floor beside the bed.  
Hux walked towards it, picking it up.   
Y/N Y/L/N  
Take once daily with food  
His brows furrow, reading the name of the medication on the label. He had never heard of it before. He sets it down on the small table beside your bed, picking up the empty snack wrappers and placing them in a small garbage bin before picking up the blanket and making the bed quickly.  
He moved to face the bathroom, walking towards it. He was once again shocked to see the sight before him.   
You were clothed, sitting in the shower stall with the water on. He glanced to the knob, seeing it turned to cold.  
“Y/n?” He asks quietly, moving into the bathroom, taking you in.  
Your hair was greasy, your face had droplets of water on it… You looked translucent. Your skin was sallow, eyes rimmed red with dark bags under your eyes. Your lips were dry and cracking, cheekbones jutting out more than usual. The entire front of you was soaked with cold water.  
“Y/N?” He asks again, moving to kneel beside you.  
You were too exhausted to talk, but you turned your head towards your lover. Quietly, you were horrified that he was seeing you like this. But you were happy that it was him and not someone else.  
“H – Hux” you whisper, coughing afterwards.  
“What happened?” He asked, thinking that you were somehow poisoned.   
You let out a sigh, leaning your head back against the wall.  
“The – the medbay… didn – place my order… for my medicat – ion” You croak out.  
“what medication?” He asks, searching your face, trying to remember anything in your file about medications.  
“Depression” you whisper, closing your eyes.   
He stiffens, his memory gripping him as he started recognizing all the symptoms and signs that you had displayed since being with him.  
He removes his coat, setting it on the counter and starting to roll up his sleeves, grabbing you from the floor and setting you on the counter, lifting your shirt over your head. He sighs, looking at you as he takes the tie from your hair, the oil sticking to his fingertips.   
He helps you stand, letting you use his shoulders as something to steady you as he slipped your pants down over your legs, holding your hips as you kicked them away. He guided you back to the shower, turning your back to the water and placing a hand between your shoulder blades, the other pressing against your forehead as he gently pushed your head under the water, letting your hair catch it.   
He reaches for the shampoo, lathering it into your scalp, massaging slowly.  
You let out a soft moan, leaning against him for support, the front of his shirt becoming damp.  
“You should have told me” He says, not accusing you, but letting you know of his genuine worry.  
“Didn’t want you to be disappointed” You whisper, eyes closed as he rinsed your hair of the soap.  
“I could never be disappointed in you” He replies, using a lavender soap and rubbing it against your body. You didn’t want to argue, it felt nice to have someone care for you.   
When the soap was rinsed from your body, Hux turned off the water, grabbing the thin towel that all lower employees had in their rooms.   
“Remind me to get you a better towel” He grumbled, wrapping it around you before lifting you up in his arms, walking to your bed and setting you down.  
He grabbed the brush from your night stand, sitting behind you as he ran the brush through your hair, releasing it of the tangles that had been there for a week. You whimper when the brush got caught on a knot, and he kisses your shoulder gently, whispering that it was almost done.  
Hux sets the brush down, going to your wardrobe and getting you some clean clothes, helping you into them before he tucked you into your bed.  
“I’ll be right back” He said quietly, kissing your forehead.  
He left quietly, and you curled onto your side. You had never seen this part of the General before. He was being so kind. Usually when you were together in private, he’d fuck you senseless until you couldn’t walk the next day.  
~  
Hux walked swiftly to the medbay, the darkest glare anyone had ever seen on his face. Even Ren who was notorious for picking on Hux, backed off the moment he saw him.   
The walk was quick, and the door hissed open, his boots echoing as he stepped into the large white room. Some beds had a few slightly wounded TIE fighter pilots, they all cowered the moment they saw him.  
“Who in here oversees medication orders for employees?” He boomed out, looking around, catching the eyes of droids and the few live people who worked in the medbay.  
“Doctor LaRue” A droid answered.  
“Take me to him. Now” Hux snapped.  
“Yes general” The droid responded, leading the raging man to a small office at the back of the bay.  
“Doctor, General Hux is here and has requested your presence” The droid said, holding a curtain open.  
“I have not requested, I am demanding” Hux glared, stepping past the droid and into the office, seeing a woman curled up on the desk, her skirt pushed up to reveal herself to the doctor. She let out a loud yelp, scrambling to make herself decent.  
“General, what do I owe the pleasure?” The doctor asked with a smile, clearly not seeing how angry Hux was.  
“I should fire you” Hux snapped, his hands folded behind his back as he stalked to the desk “Playing with employees while your job is to be taking care of them!”  
“I do not understand your anger, sir” LaRue said, staring up at the red haired general before him.  
“It is your duty to make sure all employees are fit for their jobs, to make sure they have what they need to be successful in their jobs” Hux hissed out.  
“With all due respect, My job it to look over the medbay and supply employees with their prescribed medication” He told Hux.  
Hux snarled “Exactly! And you have failed to perform your duties”  
“I have a perfect track record!” Argued the doctor, clenching his fists.  
“Officer Y/L/N is on 100mg of Sertraline. She orders it once a month on the fourteenth day each month, does she not?” Hux asked, grinding his teeth.  
“Yes General, and it always comes within fifteen days” LaRue said.  
“Then why, Doctor, has Officer Y/L/N not received her Sertraline that she ordered on the fifteenth day of this month?” Hux asked, glaring at the man in front of him.  
“She did get it” LaRue said confidently.  
“Look at your delivery logs” Hux hissed.  
LaRue scrambled, grabbing the logs for the previous week.  
Hux smirked as the man paled. Hux was sure he could see some of the black strands of hair losing their color and turning white.   
“What have you discovered” Hux asked.  
“Officer Y/L/N’s order was voided from a human error” LaRue chokes out.   
“You are lucky that she is my officer and not Commander Ren’s, or you would be with a light saber in your chest right now” Hux snapped, watching the man squirm at the thought.   
“Her orders will now be placed with me, if you fail at this small duty, I will have your terminated. Now, I expect the quickest order you have ever placed, and I expect it in a week” Hux said calmly, quietly.   
He turned away on his heel, returning to your room.

 

~  
When he returned, he removed his boots, moving to sit on the bed beside you.  
“You have been granted fifteen days off of work” He tells you “I will have someone else cover your work. The medbay will never forget to order your medication again. While you work on this ship, I will continue to order your medication for you so this can be avoided in the future”  
He sounded so professional. You look up, giving a small yawn before you wrap your arm around his thighs, nuzzling into his hip.  
“Thank you Armitage” You whisper quietly.


End file.
